


You're My Calm Among the Storm

by TheCosplayNerd



Series: HawkSilver [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agentsofsheild, Angst, Hurt, M/M, MalexMale, Medbay, Nightmares, Stony- freeform, Teasing, TrueMatch, Truemate, clintro - Freeform, clintxpietro, hawksilver - Freeform, stevextony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosplayNerd/pseuds/TheCosplayNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pietro finally wakes up from being shot by Ultron, he finds that he can't understand anyone's voice. . . . except for Clints. He finds the more time he spends around Clint, the better he can understand others. The only problem. . . . Dr. Cho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I blinked the glaze from my eyes, wincing at the blinding white lights.

"Wha?" I grumbled, covering my eyes with my hands. Where the hell was I?

"Ah. Pietro You are up. I will tell Doctor Cho," said the mechanical voice that took me way longer then it should've to recongize.

"Wait . .. " I croaked.

"Pietro! You're up!" Said a feminine voice. My senses were overloaded as she shined more bright lights on me, her voice was all weird in my brain, like a voice across a staticky radio frequency. I hissed outloud, trying to hide from the lights and the things she was trying to poke me with.

"Please, don't move." I must've whined out loud at the pain her voice caused me because she stopped scanning and poking me. "Pietro, what's the matter?"

"Please, don't talk. It hurts," I said, now covering my ears, my eyes were squeezed shut.

"Friday. Get Tony. Right now," Doc Cho said, speedily walking away. Friday must've sensed the pain I was in because she dimmed the lights, I gave a sigh of relief and lowered my hands, now able to scan my surrounds. I looked down and gasped out loud.

"Wha?" I placed a hand on one of the many bullet scars that traced my bare chest, abdomin and arms. Then it all flashed back to me. My eyes widened and I stared, frozen in panic, at the bullet scars. I wouldn't have even registered the voices coming in the room, except for that one of the voices caused even more pain then Dr. Cho. I laid my head back, wishing I could just cry my pain away when suddenly a voice rang through my ears, clear and absolutely painless. I whipped my head to the side, looking for the speaker who was still finishing his sentence.

"-So you better patch him up real good, doc," My eyes widened even more(something I didn't even know was possible) as I saw the speaker clearly. It was Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, AKA Grumpy Bird man.

I wanted to jump up, run to him, tell him to talk to me and tell me jokes, just because it didn't hurt, but the IV in my arm restrained me. So I sat, staring at him.

"What's the matter, Punk?" Clint asked, raising a brow at me. "Do I got something on my face?"

Doc Cho noticed my different behavior immediately.

"That's weird, earlier he was acting like my voice hurt him," She said, stepping near to scan my ears, I winced, leaning away.

"Geesh kid, be nice to Cho, she nursed you back to health," The other man, who was Tony Stark, said, also causing me pain. His voice was even worse.

"I helped," Hawkeye complained, I frowned and looked around, signing for a note pad. Hawkeye must either know Sign language, or understand what my flailing meant because he left and returned with a white board and a marker. I took them, nodding my thanks and started writing, explaining how Cho and Tony's voices physically hurt me, while Hawkeye's was perfectly clear.

"That's very strange," Cho said. "I've never heard of something like this happening before."

"I have," Tony said, frowning. 

"What?"

"Steve told me that Bucky said something like that happened once he rescued him from the Hydra base. . . . . and then just recently, after HYDRA was revealed inside SHIELD, when we found Cap again, he was in a lot of pain and something similar happened to him, he got over it after a few days," Tony said, shaking his head, then stopped talking as Clint hit him, pointing at me. I didn't even notice Tony looking up. I had my hands clamped over my ears, trying to block out the noises, Clint put his hand on my arm.

"It's okay, Pietro, They're going to leave." Clint gave them a very pointed look. Tony and Cho exchanged a look and left.

"Does . . . . Does Wanda know I'm awake?" I asked, uncovering my ears. Clint shook his head. 

"I was training with Tony when Cho called for him, so I tagged along. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want her to know, if she can't talk to me."

"Can she do a mind thing and talk to you in your head?"

"Aye, but I don't know how that will effect me."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Clint patted my leg and turned to walk away.

"Clint?"

"Yeah?" 

"Do something for me, ask the Captain what happened to him after he recovered from the hearing problem."

"Since I seem to be your ambassador to the rest of the Avengers, I'll do that."

"Thank you." Clint smiled, a very charming smile and turned and walked out. I sighed, laying back down and stared at the cieling.

* * *

"And. . . that was when I realized how much Tony meant to me. And then . . . well things escalated quickly and look where we are now." Cap sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Why do you ask Clint?"

I was still staring at him.

"So . . . . let me get this straight. Tony was the only voice you could hear properly. . . . and then you two fell in love?"

"Uhhh. Yeah."

"God dammit."

"Is something the matter, solider?"

"Well. . . . Steve, you can't tell anyone about this. Not even Wanda."

"Tell anyone what?"

"Pietro's awake," I said, nervously tapping on my knee.

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah. Well. One problem. He's having that whole. . . . hearing problem," I said, refusing to look up at Steve.

 "Oh? And let me guess. You're the only one who he can hear clearly?" I nodded.

"You'll have to face it up Clint. Bruce said he he had something like this happen with Nat after one of the times they used the lullaby."

"What am I supposed to do?! If what your saying is true, then this is some sort of truemate situation!" 

"Yep."

"Steve, I have two kids!" I exclaimed. "Who are used to a mom and a dad! Not a dad and a dad!"

No one at the avengers compound who knew her actually knew what had happened to Laura. Most assumed we just split up, which was true, but why  we did, or why I got custody of the kids, no one knew that either. We had broke up right before Ultron,

"You just have to work that out Clint," Steve said, then had his attention dragged away as his screens started blinking.

"Hydra attack, you up for a mission?"

"No."

"What?"

"I want to stay here. I need to think and talk to Pietro."

"Alright, I'll get the rest of the team," Steve said, standing, we left at the same time. I walked slowly towards the medbay. Then suddenly stopped. I turned and walked back to my room. I showered, taking a lot longer then I need, just letting the hot water drip down my face from my hair. I finally got out and wrapped a towel around myself, drying my hair with a second and walking out to my bedroom. I opened the drawers and rummaged around, finally pulling out some clothes. I got changed, my hair still slightly wet and spikey. I grabbed my phone and put it in my sweatpants pocket. I started walking towards the medbay again, the floor cold on my barefeet, I took a breath before pushing open the door.

"Clint! Thank god!" Cho said. "Pietro's been refusing to talk to me!"

"Well, I don't blame him if everyone else's voice hurts him," I said, shrugging and walking over, Pietro was laying on the bed, staring grumpily at the ceiling.

"Well, I've even been using a whiteboard!"

"Hey, Kid," I said, walking over to Pietro and putting one hand on my hip. Pietro looked over at me and I could actually see his eyes widening, his jaw dropped slightly, I leaned down, grabbing his shirt and pulling him up into a sitting position, our faces barely inches away.

"I'm only going to say this once," I growled, taking a very command expression. "I'm done dealing with your stupidity. You're going to allow Doctor Cho to treat you. And you're going to cooperate with her. Or else you'll have to report to me."

I released his shirt, shoving him backwards slightly so he fell back and hit his head on the bed. I walked towards the door, maybe walking a bit more sassily then was necessary.

"Clint." I turned to look behind me, Pietro was leaning on one elbow, staring at me, he winked at me and something told me he was  _not_ going to be helpful. I shook my head, glaring at him and walking out, sensing his gaze on my ass.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to frequent updates . . . . I'm just posting this for my sister who's been very annoyed at me recently.

I looked up as I heard Dr. Cho's voice say "Clint!", before sighing and letting my head drop again, returning to trying to glare a hole through the cieling. I felt fine, but Dr. Cho insisted on keeping me overnight at the least. Then Clint's form flicked in the edge of my vision.

"Hey, Kid." I looked over and felt my jaw actually drop, my eyes widened as I saw him. He was wearing a loose shirt, that still hugged his pecks and shoulders, his sweatpants clung to his hips, and that appeared to be the only reason they were still on, his hair was wet and spikey, completely different then what I had grown used too. His blue eyes had a slight anger in them . . . and was that confusion? Then he grabbed my shirt, pulling me up, I then became conscious of how horrible I must look, my hair was probably matted down from grease, sweat and maybe even blood. We were barely inches away. I could've leaned in and kissed him, it would've been so easy. Wait? Where did that thought come from!?!

"I'm only going to say this once." Damn, 'cause your voice is so sexy. I felt very vunerable at the expression, it started to strip down my defenses. "I'm done dealing with your stupidity." When had I been stupid?? Oh. He probably calls saving his life as stupid. . . . . "You're going to allow Doctor Cho to treat you. And you're going to cooperate with her. Or else you'll have to report to me." Oh. I'd love too. Clint started walking away, shaking his ass slightly. I couldn't help but stare. I think Doc Cho was starting to sense the gayness in the room.

"Clint," I called, my voice slightly week. He turned to look at me. I winked at him, hoping he realized that I planned to do the exact opposite of Cooperate, he shook his head and walked away. I smirked and laid back down.

"Tch, you two are soooooo gay," Cho said, and I realized with a small shock that her voice was partially clear. "If it was any stronger, I think things would've started exploding."

I chuckled, but didn't resist as she started checking my pulse.

"Elevated heart beat. Increased hormones. . . . maybe I should keep Clint out of the room until you're healed," she wrote on her whiteboard for me.

"NO!" I responded very quickly, she chuckled and wrote:

"Alright . . . . just don't get excited."

"Fine."

"Pietro, do you want to try walking a bit?" I nodded eagerly.

"I'm going to take the IV out. You can walk, but nothing faster than that."

"Alright."

"Hold on." It took a moment, then Dr. Cho slowly started pulling the IV out of my arm. I winced but held my tongue until she was finished and had bandaged the wound.

"You can get up."

I carefully moved to a sitting position, then to a standing position, holding onto the bed for support.

"Careful," she said outloud, making me wince slightly. "Sorry."

I took a shaky step, followed by another, I continued this, ignoring Cho's suggestions for me to sit back down. Soon I was able to walk with out any help, albeit very slowly. Finally she threatened to knock me out if I didn't lay back down so I did, returning to my staring at the cieling, thinking about Clint. God he's so hot. Why did I never notice before? Another thing I didn't notice until now. Because my body had been in a regenerative coma, I didn't actually get any proper sleep, so as soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep. 

* * *

 

I sighed and flopped onto a couch in the living room. He had checked the whole tower and found that Pietro, Friday, Dr. Cho, her staff, and I were the only people in the tower. I sighed and grabbed his Stark Industries tablet, flipping trough the apps and opening Skype I looked through the contacts to find Bobbi Morse, who I had put in charge of the kids for a bit.

"Clint!" A voice exclaimed happily, then the camera loaded. I was very shocked to find that she was not in any of the rooms at the farm.

"Who's Clint?!" A devensive male voice asked.

"Shut up Hunter," Bobbi said, looking away from the camera.

"Bobbi!? Where the hell are you??"

"Oh something turned up at SHIELD. Something Blue and spikey to be exact. So I brought the kids down for a bit!" She said, grinning.

"YOU WHAT!?!?"

"Don't worry! They're safe! If they're not with me, their either with Coulson, Leo, or Daisy," Bobbi said rolling her eyes.

"Or me!" Said the male voice from earlier, as a head poked in behind Bobbi.

"Go away Hunter!" Clint sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look. . . . Do you think you could keep them for another week longer. I have some things to sort out with Piet."

"Piet?"

"Pietro Maximoff. I thought he was dead," a new voice entered the video call that caused me to grin.

"Coulson!" I said. "Well, we thought you were dead too!"

"Daddy!" Said a little voice. A grin broke out on my face.

"Maria ! How's my little girl?"

"I'm good daddy! I like Coulson, he's fun!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, he is isn't he. He hasn't been spoiling you has he?"

"Not one bit, Clint. I've been treating them like I'd treat my own kids!"

"So you're letting them do whatever they want?" I asked. Bobbi, Coulson, and the Hunter guy all laughed.

"Mr. Barton, Dr. Cho requests your immediate presence in the med bay." I frowned at the speakers.

"What's the matter Friday?"

"It's Mr. Maximoff."

"Oh sh- shazbury. Listen, Maria, daddy's gotta go. See you soon? Okay?"

"Okay daddy! Love you!"

"I love you baby girl. Bobbi. You protect them with your life, or so help me!"

"They're safe Clint. Go help Pietro," Coulson said rolling his eyes.

"Alright bye!" I hit the hang up button.

"Mr. Barton. I'm afraid I must insist."

"I'm coming!" I said, running down three sets of stairs and then towards the med bay.

"Clint oh thank god!" Cho exclaimed. "He just started twitching and we can't get him to stop!"

Clint looked over at Pietro and my heart almost stopped. Pietro was twitching violently, almost as if he was having a seizure.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pietro!" I shouted, pinning his arms down. "Pietro wake up!"

No response. Just the continued twitching. Pietro's face had an almost scared expression on it. I took a deep breath and climbed on the bed so I could effectively pin him down.

"Pietro Django Maximoff. Listen to me," I said calmly. "You are okay. You're safe. Please. Wake up."

Still no response. But was I going crazy or was he easier to hold down? 

"Clint, keep talking to him, that seems to be calming him down," Cho said, scanning Pietro. I nodded, trying to stay calm myself, as I could still feel Pietro's twitching body underneath me.

"Piet, hey. It's Clint. I'm here, whatever's scaring you, it's not real, Okay? Pietro, calm down, I'm not going to leave, just . . . Wake up okay?" I said, moving one of my hands to Pietro's, intertwining our fingers. His hand was limp in mine, causing me to frown more, though he slowly stopped twitching and just laid there limply.

"Okay . . . That was weird," Cho said, she and two of her nurses were standing off to the side, monitoring Pietro. I looked up at her.

"What?"

"It was like he was having a nightmare, but I've never seen them cause a reaction quite like that," Cho said, still looking at her screen. 

"Well, could it be because of hi-" I never got to finish, I didn't even notice that Pietro had woke up until he flipped me off of him, sending me sprawling on the floor, he hovered above me, one knee on my chest. His fist was raised, ready to strike and he had a wild, panicked look in his eyes.

"Pietro . . . ." I said quietly, staring at him wide eyed. The silver haired Sokovian man stared back. He let out a sound, similar to a sob and slowly stood, then backed away. He took one look at Dr. Cho and her staff and zipped out of the room.

"Pietro wait!" Dr. Cho shouted. I continued to lay on the floor. Everything hurt. Having falling maybe three feet uncontrolled, I had landed directly on my back and swore I heard something crack. My arms and legs ached from the impact, and my head hurt from hitting the concrete floor. 

"Clint are you okay?!" Cho asked, rushing over to me and scanning me.

"Yeah. . . . I'm fine," I groaned, rolling to a sitting position.

"Don't move."

"Doc. I jumped off a skyscraper once and crashed through a window several stories down from where I jumped and landed on a quiver of arrows, I'm fine," I said, standing, my back popped a couple times.

"Friday. Scan the tower for Pietro."

"Pietro Maximoff is not in the tower sir."

* * *

I snapped out of my nightmare feeling panicked and trapped, there were things that should never be described. And that nightmare was one of them. I felt my pulse quicken and my eyes widen. Clint was crouched over me, his knees on either side of my stomach, his hands pinning down mine. So that was why I felt trapped. My body reacted before I could make it stop. I quickly hooked my legs around one Clint's and flipped him off onto the floor, managing to keep from being being taken with him. I dropped down, planting a knee on Clint's chest and grabbing his hands to pin them down. My other arm was pulled back, my hand clinched into a fist, ready to punch him, then I froze, still unsure of what I was doing. My breathe was coming in short breaths and everything was sore, I was still feeling trapped, I need fresh air, I need to get out and run "Pietro," Clint said, I could tell I already hurt him, his voice was laced with pain, physical or emotional I couldn't tell, though I could tell he was also having trouble breath. I stared back at him, feeling shocked with my self. Suddenly a small sob escaped my lips, I couldn't believe what I has just done. I stood up, careful not to cause the other man more pain. I looked up at Cho and her staff and at their shocked faces, I turned and ran out of the room, hearing someone call after me. I ran through the tower easily, pushing the ground floor door open. I ran out into the yard and stopped looking around. I was in the middle of a forest apparently. I looked around, saw a main road, and ran the opposite direction, weaving past the trees easily, I need to get as far away from the compound as possible, I need to be alone, though I was taxing my just recovered body, I felt completely fine, I laughed, running a mile in a few seconds. I didn't realize how far I had run till I felt a tearing pain in my side. I looked down and saw blood starting to leak out of my hospital outfit. I staggered to a stop, my hand clutching my side. I looked around, noting that I was pretty much in the middle of no where, though there was a nice sized house in front of me. I staggered in, looking around. A little girl paused her skipping rope as she saw me."Mister Are you okay??"

"Ah . . . no, I'm not. But I'll be fine," I said, smiling through my pain.

"Are you certain?"

"Ye- Agh," I stumbled, looking down at my hand, my fast metabolism was working to clot the wound, but not fast enough.

"Bobbi!" The girl called, running towards a house. 

"Yes Maria?"

"This man needs a doctor!"  a blond haired girl walked out, a frown already on her face. She took one look at me and her jaw dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHat!?" I exclaimed in shock. "Scan the whole grounds!"

"Mr. Maximoff is no longer on Stark property."

"SHit. fuck goddammit!" I shouted, kicking a table in frustration. Dr. Cho watched me, eyebrow raised.

"Clint. . . . calm down," she said. 

"Hellen, don't fucking tell me to calm down!" I said before storming out. I practically marched to the training room, grabbing a quiver and bow and started shooting down the holographic enemies. Suddenly I stopped as I had a thought.

"Friday, can you use Stark's satellites to track Pietro?"

"Even if I could track someone moving that quickly sir, I could not do so without Mr. Stark's passcodes," Friday responded.

"What?"

"After the Tricarrier incident, Mr. Stark put passcodes on his satellites so no one could use them like HYRDA tried too."

"Well. Crap. . . . . so if I get Tony to say the passcodes?"

"I'd need a retinal scan."

"Friday. You're not very helpful."

"I'm sorry Mr. Barton. I suppose if Mr. Stark gave you the override code. . . . . " I put up the bow and arrow and started walking towards Steve's office. I sat down in the chair and grumbled.

"Old man and his old chairs," I muttered, reaching forwards and pulling up the comm screen for Tony.

"Yello?" Tony said, followed by explosions.

"Tony, It's Clint?"

"I'm not going to ask why you're calling for Steve's desk."

"How did you know which computer I was calling from?"

"It's in his speed dial," said a voice which I identified as Rodhy. 

"Man. Come on!" Tony said, I heard his repulsors firing. 

"Tony . . . can you make this a secure call?" I asked, frowning. 

"Yeah, give me a sec . . . . Okay, no one else can hear us, why did you want it secure?"

"I don't want Wanda hearing this . . . . "

"Uh-oh. What happened to the kid?"

"He . . . uh . . he flipped out and went running out of the tower. . . I lost him."

"Well, good job Clint."

"I need the override code for the satellites so I can find him."

"Hmmm. . . No."

"What!?"

"Clint. If what Steve tells me is true, he won't be gone that long, use that time to think about what you'll say to him. I'm not going to help you find him."

"I hate you Tony."

"I know, now leave us alone, this Hydra base had better defenses then we thought," Tony said, right before hanging up on me. I sighed, letting my head drop onto the desk.

"Mr. Barton. You're getting a call on line two."

* * *

 The woman rushed over to me, slipping her arm under my shoulder on my none injured side. I tried to pull away.

"Easy there, Don't worry, I'm a friend of Clint Barton's. My name is Bobbi Morse, You're the kid Pietro right?"

"I'm twenty-three," I muttered, leaning against her. "But, yes. I am Pietro."

"Alright Pietro, I'm gonna get you some help, okay?" She said with a laugh. "Come on Maria." She led me inside the doors, inside there was a hallway, and a second set of doors, at the end of the hallway was a hand scanner, she put her free hand on it. "Don't worry Kid, I'll get you to Leo. You'll be in good hands then," Bobbi said as the doors slid open mechanically.

"HUNTER!!!" Bobbi shouted, 'causing me to wince.

"What do you want!?" A man with a cockney accent said, sticking his head out a door.

"Why don't you take the kids to get ice cream??" She said, smiling. The man, Hunter, took one look at me.

"Yeah of course, Bob," He said it almost sarcastically and motioned for Maria to follow him as he started walking away., Bobbi led me down a set of stairs, I practically had to hop down them, she led me towards another set of sliding doors.

"Leo! I got a patient for you!" Bobbi called.

"Bobbi, we talked ab- Oh. Lay him on that table," I winced slightly at the new voice, he too was British, I noted that as my adrenaline rush was wearing off, it was becoming harder to understand people clearly. Bobbi lead me towards a medical table and helped me lay down. I grunted.

"Cho's beds are much more comfortable," I muttered. Bobbi snorted.

"Well, Coulson said we had to keep things cheep," she said as Leo started scanning me.

"One opened bullet wound, three-fo- . . Dear god man," He said, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Pietro. Where did you get these wounds?" Bobbi said, looking shocked as she saw the scars muarding my chest and abdomen.

"I . . . . jumped in front of a machine gun to save Clint," I said, not looking at her.

" . . Shouldn't you be dead then?"

I laughed, then hissed in pain.

"Yeah. . . I should be."

"Leo, you take good care of this man, I'm going to talk to Coulson," She said then started walking away, I glimsed her taking a cell phone out of her pocket. I frowned, was a she going to call Clint?


	5. Chapter 5

I frowned and opened the new channel, there was no face cam, and it was an unknown number.

"Hello??"

"Clint? It's Bobbi!"

"Bob? What's up?"

"Are you missing someone?" She asked.

"Yes, actually. How did you know that?"

"I'll have to talk to the Director, but you might want to fly down to our base," Bobbi said.

"Why!?"

"Because a Silverhaired Sokovian, bleeding from multiple opened bullet holes showed up at my door."

"WhaaT?!?! Where are you? Is he okay!? He's so dead, I'm gonna to pu-" Clint started saying, but was interrupted by a beeping.

"What was that?" Bobbi asked.

"Clint!" A voice shouted.

"Sir. Someone is piggy-backing your call," Friday said.

"Barton! Get off the phone!" Came another shout, which he immedietly recognized as Sam.

"OH my god. Sam why are you interrupting?"

"Clint what's going on?" Bobbi asked.

"Hawkeye. We need you in the field.  _Now._ " The Captain said. 

"-But"

"Whatever you're doing. Drop it. Natasha is hurt."

* * *

I watched the British man as he ran around me, binding wounds an cleaning others. He didn't speak which I was grateful for. I took a couple deep breaths, feeling better after I had gone for a run.

"Where am I?" I asked suddenly, making the other jump slightly.

"Oh. . . . Uhhh. You're near the Canadian border, I can't really tell you anything else," he asked, his voice only slightly garbled.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fitz. Well. Leo I suppose. Who are you?"

"I'm Pietro . . . Maximoff,"

"Oh, I heard about you, I met your sister once, her and Dais get along well."

"My sister?" Pietro said, blinking, he then felt very guilty.

"Oh god. Wanda. I completely forgot about her. She'll be so upset!" Pietro groaned, rubbing his face. Just then he heard a door slide open, he looked up and over.

 "Who's the new guy Fitz?" Said a brown haired girl with blonde high lights, she sat on a bed near me.

"Bobbi brought him, didn't say anything, she went to talk to the director."

"Whoa! Fitz, look at this guy's blood!" she said, looking at a nearby computer screen.

"Daisy, don't touch that!" Leo said, smacking her hand away. He was silent for a moment.

"It's almost as if. . . . . ." He started.

"He's an inhuman!" The girl finished.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's a . . . . Inhuman?" I questioned.

"Daisy, he can't be an inhuman, he doesn't have the right markers," Leo said, motioning towards the screen.

"But Leo, it's so close, what if he is, but just hasn't developed the markers yet."

"You remind me of Wanda," I sighed and dropped my head again, staring up at the cieling. Had Clint told my sister that I was awake? Who all knew by this point?

"Wanda? Who's Wanda? Is she an inhuman too? What are her powers." I winced with every sentance.

"Daisy what are you doing?!" Leo exclaimed, running to a table.

"What do you mean?" Daisy exclaimed, I felt my heart rate excelerate. "Ow!"

"This pain chart is off the walls!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, covering my ears, the pain was too intense. I curled up on myself, I clamped my hands over my ears, the bed slowly started shaking.

"Why do you think I'm causing that!? He's giving me a headache!"

"How is he giving you a headache, you're the one making the room shake!" I groaned, still able to hear the shouting.

"Everyone! Calm down!" Said a new voice, making me wince more, I gave a whine of pain, but didn't move.

"Sk- Daisy, cut that out. Right now," Said the voice, it was calm and confident.

"I'm not doing anything Phil! How can I stop it!?"

"Daisy, just calm down, I don't want to hurt you," Said another voice, that I recongized as Bobbi's.

"I was calm!" 

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," I said quietly, but they kept arguing.

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" I screamed, jumping up, I knocked over a bed in my hurry to get up. I reached up and ripped off the IV and other machinery.

"Wait, No! Don't do tha-" I ignored the younger British man.

"Enough, all of you! I just want to go home, I-" There was a loud bang. Even for myself, I had little time to react as I saw the strange blue object flying at me, I tilted my head slightly, then it hit me. The impact felt like a bullet, but there was no blood.

"Daisy!" Came a shout, it was slowed down as if I was moving quickly. I stumbled backwards, falling into a desk, I slumped down just as everything started turning black.

* * *

"I swear. If this is a prank, I'm gonna kill someone," I muttered as I flew along on my hover bike at high speeds.

"Tony. Come in," I said, putting my finger up to my comm, there was no response.

"Stark. Dammit. Stop being a pretensious bastard and answer," I said. Still nothing. I sighed. "Some day, Friday. I'mma put an arrow straight through his head.

"As you please, Mr. Barton." I chuckled, looking at my map.

"Friday. Where was the Hydra base?"

"Right Underneath you sir."

"yeah. Then why isn't there any signs of a battle?" I tilted my bike down and zoomed down the ground. 

"Uh-oh," I frowned as I saw something shiny and flew towards it, I snatched up of the ground with out even stopping and  shot straight up into the sky.

"A captain without his shield," I muttered examining the round vibranium object. "Great."

"I reading a large amount of heat signatures underneath us."

"Friday, there's nothing- unless. Friday, scan for mechanics in the grounds, gears or something," I ordered. She was silent for a moment.

"There seems to be a metal door hidden under the ground here." A blue spot appeared on my map.

"Any weaknesses?" I asked, drawing an arrow.

"here. And Here."

"Thank you," I said, I tapped something on my screen.

"Friday, please override their speaker systems."

"of course sir. . . . ." An audio thing showed up on my screen.

"Knock knock, hydorks, give me back my teammates!" I said, shooting the arrow. It exploded one of the weak spots, caving in the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

I have offically decided that blasting holes in things is my new favorite thing. Except for that one time I blew a hole in the SHEILD Helicarrier. Or when Pietro got like, fourty holes blasted in him. I zoomed in the hole and Friday immedietly set to work hacking the HYDRA systems to find where my team was, meanwhile I shot down any Hydra agents within bow range.

"So, Friday, I was thinking about what to tell Pietro. . . . "

"Sir, I really don't think this is the time. Turn left." I zoomed left. 

"Found them?"

"Yes. They are all alive, though Ms. Romanoff and Ms. Maximoff are not in good condition," Friday said. Video screens popped up on my hover bike screen. All of the Avengers were in seperate cells, chained several different ways, Nat, Wanda and Tony were suspended mid air with electric chains, Wanda was also bound in a straight jacket. Cap was all-but hog tied, also suspended mid air. Vision, however, was put in a cell which looked like a fridge but the cell walls were constantly changing substance, EMP's going off every few seconds to keep him under control. Wanda was bleeding from a cut across her stomach and her face was bloody. Nat had a bullet hole in her shoulder, and gut. I swore.

"Now that's just cruel," I said, swinging around a corner and shooting down another HYDRA agent. I pulled out an explosive arrow and blew up the door to the cell block. I flew and flipped off my bike.

"Did ya miss me!?" I called.

"Clint, I hate you," Tony grumbled, I just smirked at him, pulling out an arrow and shooting the door to Vision's cell, so that the EMP swept through the room and disabled the eletricity chains, Cap and Wanda grunted as they fell to the ground. Nat and Tony dropped more easily, Vision drifted out of his cell and went straight to Wanda. I shot Tony and Cap's cells open and then walked to Nat's.

"Watch your eyes," I warned, exploding the lock. I walked over to Nat.

"Are you okay?" I asked, slipping my arm under hers to support her, that's when the alarms started going off.

"Well shit. Friday you were supposed to disable those!!" I shouted, hurrying Nat to my hover bike. 

"Sorry, sir, they kept building more firewalls."

"Clint, as much as I'd like to leave. They have Cap's sheild, and my armor," Tony said. I cursed. 

"Alright. Nat, get Wanda out of here. Get to the med bay, Cho should still be there to patch you up," Clint said, Nat nodded as I helped her on the bike, Vision carried Wanda over and put her behind Nat, the straight jacket now off.

"Please, Clint, I can still help," Wanda protested.

"I think not, I don't need you getting shot up too because of me," I said, pointing at her. "Nat. Go. If I don't make it . . . . . Make sure Laura gets the kids."

"Clint, don't talk like that, you'll be fine," Nat said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah . . . " I sighed and pulled my bow out as I heard the sound of marching. I shot another hole in the roof for the girls.

"Welcome, Ladies, to Air Hawkeye, please keep all arms and legs inside the ride at all times, thank you!" I called as Nat zipped out the opening. I looked at the rest of the team.

"Ready to kick some Hydra ass?"

* * *

I groaned. Where the hell am I? I blinked my eyes opening and was greeted by blinding whiteness. I unsteadily stood and staggered towards what looked like a glass window. As far as I could tell, I was in a room made of some strange metal, painted white, just like everything else in the room. I put my hand on the glass and could see a few people outside, including the girl who had shot me. My hand instinctively went to my chest, searching for a new bullet hole, there was nothing, though there was a very sore spot on my neck. I heard something like Pistons firing and gears turning, the door started opening and I stepped backwards. Bobbi, another man, and Leo stepped in the room, the door shutting behind them.

"Mr. Maximoff," The other man said. "I'm Director Phil Coulson."

"Director? Of what?" I asked, wincing in more pain.

"Director of SHEILD."

"The HYDRA-SHIELD or the real SHIIELD?" I questioned.

"The real SHIELD, how do you know about HYDRA infiltrating SHIELD?"

"I was experimented on by Von Strucker. You learn things," I sniped. Leo and Bobbi both raised a brow at me, they exchanged a look with Coulson.

"So you are Pietro Maximoff?"

"No, not at all, I just walked all the here way from New York in a matter of a day," I said rolling my eyes. "Look. If you could all shut up, it would save me from being in pain."

"Pardon me?"

"Look, somethings going on my brain that 'causes me pain when ever I hear people talk. . . . Except fo- well never mind. That's unimportant."

"Pietro, do you mind if I run some quick scans?" Leo asked, pulling out some technological device.

"Go ahead," I said, sitting down.

"Who's that girl, and why did she shoot me?" I asked.

"That's. . . Daisy Johnson, She's an inhuman, which means she has special powers," Phil explained while Leo scanned my head. "She can feel energy which is why we think she reacted so violently to you."

"What?" 

"Well, your powers, Superspeed, correct?" I nodded. "It literally just makes you a package of adrenaline and energy. Daisy could feel that, and that's why she shot you. Sorry about that."

I sighed.

"It's fine. It's not the first I've been shot."

"So I've been told," Phil said. "Jumping in front of a rail gun to save Clint and a Civilian?"

"Well. . . . " I looked at the ground. "It's what an Avenger would do."

 


	8. Chapter 8

I chuckled as I watched a Natasha and Wanda tried to wave off Cho,the rest of the avengers and I had cleaned up the hydra base and gotten back in record time, I was on my way to the med bay to get a dislocated shoulder fixed but had stopped once I got to watch.

"You know Nat, if you just let Cho do her work, you'll be as good as new," I said. 

"Clint!" Nat exclaimed, looking over at me. Wanda looked up and suddenly jumped up, she stalked over to me and suddenly her hand flew, delivering a very harsh slap.

"You Son of a Bitch!" She shouted, I actually staggered backwards, my cheek stinging.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked, rubbing my face.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?" 

"Tell you what?"

"That my brother is ALIVE!?!?! You managed to forget that ONE SMALL DETAIL!?!?" Wanda shouted, I winced and glanced at Cho who just shrugged. "And also! Where the hell even is he??"

"Wanda. Sit down, please," Cho said, walking over and gently pulling Wanda's arm. "You're still weak from how much of your energy you dispelled."

"I'm. Fine." Wanda yanked her arm out of Cho's grip. "Not until this asshole explains."

"I won't tell you until you sit down," I said, crossing my arms and taking on my dad look.

"NO!"

"Sit. Down. Young Lady," I ordered sternly. Wanda narrowed her eyes at me but sat down heavily on a medical bed.

"Now if Cho would be so kind to patch up my shoulder while I talk . . . . " I said, glancing over at the doctor who just nodded and started poking my arm.

"Let's see. . . . Pietro woke up. . . A day ago, I think? Friday?"

"Almost two days now Mr. Barton," The robotic AI responded.

"He was in intense pain and could barely hear anyone speak without being in more pain, you guys left for your mission, and then. . . . He started freaking out, he escaped the compound and I haven't seen him since," I said, wincing as Cho pushed my shoulder back into place, I moved it in circles as Cho ordered. Wanda was deadly silent and it scared me slightly. Suddenly I was pulled towards her until the girl had my shirt gripped in her hands.

"Clint Barton. You will find my brother and drag him back here, or I swear, I will tear your mind apart," Wanda growled.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said quietly, my eyes wide.

* * *

 "And this is the rec-"

"YEAH TREMORS! YOU GET 'EM!" A shout came, making me jump.

"And that'd be Mack and Daisy," Leo said, sighing, he walked over and grabbed a tv remote, turning off the tv.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Came two shouts at the exact same time, faces spun to them.

"Mack, Daisy, meet Pietro," Leo said, Pietro waved, grinning.

"Oh, hi again, sorry about shooting you," Daisy said sighing.

"You shot him Tremors?"

"It was an Icer!!"

"It's fine, it wasn't the first time I've been shot," I said, turning as I heard a door open.

"Daisy!" A little girl's voice cried, a girl and a boy ran into the room, tackling Daisy and Mack. I raised a brow.

"Now kids, I told you no running!" The cockney man from earlier said, followed by Bobbi and Coulson.

"Yes, Hunter," the kids said at the same time, rolling their eyes.

"Maria, Phil, I'd like you two to meet someone," Bobbi said and the kids ran over to her.

"Kids, this is a friend of your father's, Pietro Maximoff," she said.

"Hi!" The girl said.

"Is dad okay?" The boy asked, I glanced at Bobbi confused.

"Maria and Phil are Clint's kids," she explained.

"Clint has kids?!"


	9. Chapter 9

"You didn't know?" Bobbi asked.

"Is he still married?!"

"Umm," Bobbi waved me to the side, I walked with her a little bit away from the kids.

"No, he and Laura, the mother," she said, motioning at the kids, "broke up a bit before Ultron."

"Oh," I said, glancing over at the kids.

"Clint got custody of these two, but Laura still has visiting rights, so Clint has me keep them a lot," Bobbi explained.

"I see," I said. "I'mma go talk to them."

"Go ahead," Bobbi said, smiling, she walked over to Phil, I slowly made my way back to the kids who were now play fighting with Daisy.

"Hey," I said, smiling at them, all three stopped and looked up at me, Daisy smirked and whispered something to the kids, they giggled and started to went to jump on me, I smirked as I saw this, slower then everyone else saw, but I didn't move, I grunted as one landed on my legs and the other pulled down my arms.

"Oh! You've got me!" I exclaimed, staggering backwards.

"And he's going down!" I said, falling back onto the couch, and starting to tickle the kids. They laughed loudly, squealing and trying to get away.

"Daisy!" The little girl squealed, reaching out to the other woman as I held her against my side, tickling her stomach.

"No! Maria!" Daisy cried, reaching her hand out to the girl.

"Never!" I exclaimed, pulling Maria away from Daisy.

The boy giggled and tackled my feet.

"If you don't give my sister back I'll call the Avengers!" He exclaimed.

"But. . . . " I said. "I am an Avenger."

His eyes widened.

* * *

 I sighed and paced, trying to call Bobbi, she wasn't answering. Finally I gave up and hung up.

"Cap, where's Maria Hill?"

"I don't know, Why do you need her Clint?"

"I need to contact a friend within SHIELD who isn't answering their phone," I said crossing my arms.

"Hmm, here, you can call her," Cap said, holding a tablet up to me with Maria's contact info on it.

"Thanks Cap," I said, taking the tablet and walking away, I pressed the call button as soon as I was in my room. It rang for a bit before Maria finally answered.

"What is it Cap?" Came the voice.

"I'm not Cap," I answered, grinning.

"Clint. . . . What do you want?"

"I need to locate one Bobbi Morse," I said.

"Bobbi? I'm sorry Clint, I can't tell you where she is, not without permission from the Director," Maria answered.

"Maria. It's a bit of a life or death situation," I said, frowning.

"What? You know what, never mind. I'll patch you through to the Director."

"Thank you Maria! I owe you one," I said, seeing her roll her eyes before the video feed changed.

"Clint, didn't expect you to call me," Said a very familiar voice.

"Coulson!? You're the director??" I exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Three days later_

I smiled and waved at all the Agents of Shield. Coulson and Bobbi were taking me to where Clint had agreed to meet them, as neither could disclose the location of their base. The kids were very disappointed when they were told they couldn't go, but agreed to stay as long as they got to see their father soon. 

"Good bye Fitz, Daisy, Hunter, Mac," I said before walking onto the quinjet, I sat down in the back and strapped myself in as the quinjet roared to live and took off. I stared off into space, excited to see Clint again, I frowned, wondering how he would react. Time seemed to crawl by as we flew, my foot bouncing at extra high speeds. I jumped as I felt a hand on my  shoulder.

"Pietro, we're here," Bobbi said and stepped back as I hastily unbuckled my harness, Coulson chuckled as I ran out the open quinjet and then spun around in confusion.

"He's not here!" I exclaimed in disappointment.

"Wait for it," Coulson said, walking up to standing beside me, suddenly, right in front of my eyes, another Guinea materialized.

"HOLY!" I stumbled backwards, falling on my butt, causing Bobbi to laugh. The cargo hold opened with a creak and there was the sound of footsteps. I grinned as I saw the person.

"Clint!" I exclaimed, running and hugging him. Clint grunted but didn't resist.

"You, mister, almost cost me my head," Clint said, pulling away to look at me, I was still grinning, enjoying the sound of a perfectly clear voice.

"Sorry. . . . . But I had to clear my head," I said, then looked over as Bobbi and Coulson walked up.

"I see stark is still stealing our designs," Coulson said, examining the quinjet.

"Tony would argue that you're stealing his," Clint said, releasing me and leaning against the quinjet.

"Well, since the last design he gave us led to the triskilleon incident. . . . Fitz has been designing our planes now," Coulson said.

"Who's - nevermind. Thanks for taking care of Piet, he gave us quite a scare," Clint said, glaring at me slightly. I shrugged.

"Of course," Bobbi answered, elbowing Coulson and jerking her head back to their quinjet.

"Well, we have to head."

"Yeah, I should probably get him back to his sister," Clint said, and motioned for me to get in the quinjet, I instead turned to Coulson and held out my hand.

"Thank you," I said, Coulson nodded and shook my hand. Then I turned to Bobbi, before I could do anything she hugged me.

"Stay safe, Pietro," she said. 

"You too, Goodbye." I turned and walked into the quinjet and waited for Clint silently.

* * *

 I followed Pietro in the quinjet after saying goodbye and started it up without a word to him. I got us into the air and turned on the cloaking device and autopilot before turning to Pietro. He smiled softly at me. I didn't smile back as I stood up and walked over to him I unbuckled his harness before grabbing his shirt and pulling him up, his eyes widened slightly.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I exclaimed

"Wh-what?" Pietro's face was inches from mine.

"Running away like that?! You got me so worried!!" I shouted.

"I-I'm sorry?" Pietro asked looking slightly scared.

"You should be." I pulled him forwards, roughly slamming our lips together, he let out a small gasp, as I kissed him deeply. Pietro was frozen for a moment before throwing his arms around my waist and kissing me back with the same passion. I pushed him back into the co-pilots chair and easily straddled his lap. Pietro pulled away from me just for a split second and I could hear him gasping for air, I took a deep breath and kissed him again, softer this time.

"Don't ever do that again, or I will beat your sorry little ass so hard," I murmured, barely pulling away. Pietro nodded.

"Never again," he promised, leaning up and kissing my forehead.

I sighed and crawled off him, sitting down in the Pilots chair.

"Sooo. Does this mean we're a thing now?" Pietro asked.

"Does it?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"I hope it does," he said.

"And whys that?" I asked.

"Because . . . I like the way this feels, you and I," Pietro said, smiling.

"Rea-" I stopped as I heard a chiming, a screen flicked up on the window and the jet immedietly went to autopilot.

"Barton, you there?" Came Tony's voice, I saw Pietro wince slightly.

"Yes, Tony," I said, pressing a button and the video feed popped up, Tony was in the center, Wanda and Steve lurking behind him.

"Pietro!" Wanda cried, getting closer to the screen. Pietro smiled and waved.

"Hello, Wanda," he said.

"What's your ETA?" Steve asked.

"Twenty-thirty minutes," I said, shrugging. "Why?"

"Just wonder before Wanda like, explodes, or something," Tony said, glancing at Wanda.

"Oh. . . . Sure you didn't want anything?" I asked.

"Well. . . . If you could pick up some pizza for dinner . . . . . "


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Update week!!!!!!! Or maybe it's past update week. . . . I don't know anymore. I'll have ya'll know that update week is my favorite week.

I grinned as Clint and I landed, I scooped up half of the boxes of takeout pizza we got and waited for the door to open, the second it did, I zipped out. Clint shouting after me to be careful.

I suddenly stopped as I realized I had no idea where anything was. I knew more stuff about the SHIELD headquarters then I did about the Avengers compound. Clint joined me momentarily, snickering.

"You lost there, Piet?"

"No. . . . .  Okay yes."

Clint laughed and led me through the hall ways.

"We have brought Pizza!" Clint called as he walked through a doorway, signaling to me behind his back to wait.

"Who's the other in we?" Natasha asked. 

"Me!" I exclaimed, walking in. I heard a high pitch squeal, and someone snatched the boxes out of my hand, time slowed as I watched Wanda come running up and hug attack me. Time sped back up and I hugged her back.

"Hello, sister," I said, grinning, I glanced around and saw Doctor Bruce holding the pizza boxes above his head, then I saw Clint and I could've swore I saw a slight pout on his face.

"Welcome back, Maximoff," The captain said, walking over as Wanda released me. The AI, Vision drifted over and nodded to me before pulling Wanda back slightly.

"Mr. Maximoff," said an all too familiar voice, I turned and saw Cho walking over.

"Oh sh-" I tried to take a step back and was bumped into someone's chest.

"Piet, it's okay," Clint murmured in my voice.

"I will need to check your wounds before the end of the night."

"Why?" I asked, pouting slightly. "Leo patched me up."

There was a moment of silence.

"Who's Leo?" Said almost all the avengers at once.

"Leo Fitzz!" I said, turning to face the others. "He's a SHIELD agent."

I caught the pout this time, Clint was most definitely pouting as he turned away from me.

"You found the SHIELD base?" Natasha asked, surprised.

"Yah!"

"Who's the new director??" Steve asked.

"Phil is!"

* * *

 "Phil is!" Pietro exclaimed. I facepalmed.

"Phil Coulson?"

"But Phil. . . . "

"Is dead?" I asked looking back at the others.

"Yeah. .  . . " Tony looked confused.

"Well. TAHTI's a magical place," I said, "Piet help me with these pizzas."

"Yes, Clint," Pietro followed me into the kitchen with the pizzas Banner had grabbed from him, I set the pizza's down on the counter and started opening the boxes to make sure they were cut.

"Look, Pietro, don't talk to much about SHIELD to the others," I said, turning to him as he copied what I had done.

"Why?"

"Because. . . Well. SHIELD isn't supposed exist anymore, so if anyone past the Avengers find out. Phil and the others could be in major trouble," I said, shrugging.

"Oh. . . I guess I didn't know."

"It's alright," I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. Pietro leaned his head into it.

"So. After dinner, Cho will want to look over you, and then you're free for the evening," I said.

"Okay?"

"Which means we can do whatever I want," I said, smirking.

"Whatever you want? What about what I want?" Pietro asked, raising a brow at me. I chuckled.

"Hey, you ran away, This is my pension," I said, turning to grab plates, Tony had engineered these to superheated and burn off any leftover food when put in a special device. He had also engineered forks that were unbreakable. Because Thor did not treat forks kindly.

"Go tell the others that we're ready," I said, I heard a zip, talking for a moment then Pietro was suddenly behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, I jumped.

"Pietro!" he laughed.

"Sorry," Pietro chuckled, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You two are just beyond adorable," said a voice behind us. I felt Pietro jump behind me and then pull away. I chuckled.

"I know Nat."


	12. Chapter 12

_Two months later_

I laughed as I heard a scream from down the hall.

"PIETRO!!" Clint screamed, I zipped away, still laughing, yet I could hear the sound of feet chasing after me. I easily avoided Clint, yet led him into the basement area where Tony had built a pool, for whatever reason. I hide behind a cabinet as I heard the door open and slammed close. I chuckled, and watched as Clint spun in circles, I ran up behind him and grabbed him around the waist tightly.

"AH! Pietro!" Clint exclaimed as I walked backwards. "Pietro watch out for the po- AHh!!"

I pulled Clint backwards with me into the pool, launching us back so we wouldn't hit the edge. We both splashed into the water, still holding onto Clint. I kicked and pushed us both up to the surface. Clint gasped for air.

"Gosh dang, NOw I'm even more soaked!" Clint whined, treading water as I released him. I laughed.

"I'm sorry, Clint, But this was the easiest way to get you away from the others," I said, swimming close to him. Clint chuckled and dove down into the clear water, I followed him. The water was specially treated so you could swim with your eyes open, I grabbed Clint and pulled him close to me. Clint raised a brow at me right before I pulled him close and pressed our lips together in a kiss. Clint managed us to keep us under for a bit, before finally letting us float upwards. We broke surface and pulled apart.

"So. Why did you want me alone?" Clint asked, treading water.

"Because, the only time we have together is either during training, or around the others," I said, shrugging. Clint rolled his eyes and started swimming to the other side. I followed after him, not using my super speed for his sake.

"Geesh, being slow are we?" Clint asked as he floated at the other side. I laughed.

"Just for you," I said, joining him shortly, he chuckled and pecked my nose.

"You're adorable, Piet," he said and started swimming laps. I stayed at one end and watched him, I suddenly dived under the water and swam the whole distance underwater, using a bit of super speed, I surfaced to get air and swam back to the other side, where Clint was waiting, when I surfaced, I heard voices. I frowned and pulled myself up on the wall so I could see who it was. I mentally whined, it was Tony and Natasha.

_Wanda. Help!_

_What do you need brother?_ Wanda said in my mind. I sent her a mental picture of my current situation. She laughed.

 _Sorry dear brother, I think you can handle this on your own._ She said. I whined and floated down to where just my nose and eyes were above water. Clint glanced over at me and laughed. 

"Pietro, do you want to meet my kids?" I frowned.

"Clint, I've already met your kids," I said, swimming over to him.

* * *

  _Eight months later_

I smiled at Pietro as we snuggled on the couch. It was movie night, however, Steve, Tony, Sam, and Rhodey conveniently had previous arrangements, and Nat was watching the kids for me, so it was just Wanda, Vision, Pietro and I, we were having fun watching  _Star Wars_  part VII, I was supplying running commentary, while the twins constantly shushed me. Near the end of the movie I randomly nussled Pietro's neck, Pietro chuckled, turning his head and kissed my lips gently.

"eww, gross, get a room," Wanda exclaimed, looking at us.

"What, and leave you and Vision all alone? I don't think so," Pietro said.

"Beside's the movie is almost done," I said, smirking at Wanda and pulling Pietro so he was sitting on my lap, Wanda groaned and looked away as Pietro recurled up, playing with my hand and sleeve. As the movie finished, Wanda said goodnight and left, and after a sharp glare from me, Vision stood up and floated away. I leaned over for the remote and turned on another TV show.

"Hey. Piet?" I said.

"Yeah, Clint?" Pietro asked, turning on my lap to face me.

" . . . . I know it's only been ten months, and I know you know about my ex-wife. . . . "

"Clint are you asking what I think your asking?" he asked.

"You don't have to answer right away. But. I'd like you to think about marrying me," I said softly, putting my arms around his waist. Pietro blinked at me.

"Clint-"

"No. Don't answer now. I want you to really think about it," I said searching his eyes. He kept solid eye contact with me.

"But I have thought about it," Pietro said.

"What?"

"I've thought about it. And my answer is Yes," he said. "I know you didn't officially ask. But still. I want to be with you forever."

I grinned.

"I love you, Pietro."

"I love you too, Clint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!  
> THat's it! Everyone gets a happy ending. Clint and Pietro get married and move out of the Avengers Compound!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this, and as always, I will see you, In the next story.  
> Ba-BYE!

**Author's Note:**

> And the tension rises!!!


End file.
